Por siempre tu y yo
by Lavi Strife
Summary: secuela de El Valor de tu sonrisa
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos despues de mucho tiempo he regresado, si esque me falto algo de inspiración para seguir con el fic, esta será una nueva historia, relata despues de 1 año de que Lavi, se marcho de la orden oscura seguirá siendo la misma trma (LavixLenalee) Bueno no hay mas remediedo a empezar ATTE: Ricardo (Deak)

17 Febrero

_hola Lavi espero que te encunetres bien, soy yo Lenalee, he estado esperando con ancias tu regreso, desde el primer día en que te marchaste te he estado extrañando, te tengo buenas noticias; en un par de dias, para ser precisa 5 cumplire 17,lo crees ya soy una mujer madura, realmente solo he cambiado por afuera, ya que por dentro soy la mima niña llorona,jijiji en cuanto a mis cambios, pues yo he crecido un poco, ya crecio un poco mas mi cabello al igual que mi busto jijiji, la última mes que me contaron de ti fue que te vió kanda en una misión el y marie te vieron por roma me dijeron que crecista dicen que ya estas casi tan alto como krory mmmm a esa altura ya no te podre dar bien los besos jejeje , la primera semana estuve muy deprimida por tu retirada mi hermano ya estaba decidido en traerte de vuelta estuvo a punto de enviar a allen a que fuera por ti pero le dije que se detuviera que yo sería fuerte como para resistir un año, y me creyo, miranda y krory va muy bien ru relación aunque hay veces en que se menten a la habitación de miranda y no se que haran jejeje en cuanto yo espero tu regreso a pesar de no se donde enviar esta carta por que no se donde estas, igual lo haré mi hermano cada día te maldice por haberme hecho sufrir segun el, lo crees? pues yo no por que a mi tu me hiciste la chica mas feliz de todas a pesar de que aun faltan un par de meses para que regreses de hecho solo han pasado 6 meses y ya no recisto mas sin verte igual desearé de cumpleaños que regreses antes de lo planeado cumplire 17, ya soy toda una mujer jejeje igualmente todos aqui en la orden te extrañamos, allen deves en cuando se aburre por que tu no estas y krory se ocupa mucho con miranda, una vez vi llorar a krory esperando tu regreso el tambien te extraña incluso kanda aunque nunca diga nada se que tambien te extraña, bueno creo que es todo, espero que regreses pronto, sabes que te amo._

Despues de una par de meses para ser precisos ya era julio...

Lenalee se levanta usalmente muy temprano para tener listo el cafe que todos tomaban en la mañana, ya en su habitación: mmm hoy se me hizo un poco tarde pero bueno no creo que me digan nada solo por 5 minutos -_terminaba la chica de arreglarse-_ *saliendo de su habitación estaba su hermano preocupado* LENALEE! -_la abrazo-_ te encunetras bien te paso algo, tu nunca llegas tarde te sientes mal, te pusiste a pensar en el idiota (así ya le decía a lavi), no hermano me siento bien solo sali un poco mas tarde no me levante totalmente a tiempo -_se reguardaba lenalee-_ yo pense que te había pasado algo -_su hermano ya estaba tan preocupado como siempre-_ no hermano estoy bien tu siempre te procupas de mas, ya tengo 17 ya soy una mujer tecnicamente -_decía la chica viendo a su hermano preocupandose de mas-_ no, para mi tu siempre seras una niña -_el supervisor colocaba la mano sobre su cabeza-_ *en eso interrumpio un chico* hola buenos dias -_dijo allen sonriendo-_ buenos dias allen -_respondio lenalee-_ buenos dias allen-kun -_tambien saludo el supervisor-_ que rápido han pasado casi un año solo faltan un par de semanas para que vuelva lavi supuestamente -_decía allen soriendo como siempre-_ si, Lavi y Bookman devieron haber registrado mucho este año esperemos que vengan saludables y con una sonrisa -_asistio komui-_ *lenalee solo penso* mmmm espero que vuelvan pronto -_se deprimio un poco-_ ohh lenalee no lo queria decir para que te pusieras triste -_allen movia los brazos tratando de llamar su atención-_ no te preocupes -_la sujeto su hermano-_ el volvera pronto te lo prometo -_komui la abrazo-_ si! esta bien -_lenalee solo asistio con la cabeza-._

Ya en la cafeteria estaban los mismos en la mesa de comida allen comiendo todo lo que podia acompañado de krory kanda solo con su cara de enfado, miranda alado de krory procurando que él no comiera de mas, y por su puesto lenalee solo acompañando a los demas.

Lenalee no tienes hambre -_pregunto allen con la boca media llena-_ tch moyashi (termino que utiliza kanda para insultar a allen) ten modales -_hizo expresión seria-_ buenos dias lenalee-chan -_sonrio como siempre la exorcista despistada-_ buenos dias miranda y no allen hoy no tengo mucha hambre -_solo atino a decir-_ lenalee una pregunta -_dijo miranda-_ si que sucede miranda, cuando regresa lavi? -_lenalee al escuchar esa persona se deprimio-_ -_miranda al ver la reacción de lenalee se puso muy alterada-_ lenalee no lo queria decir te lo juro no fue mi intención -_decía miranda-_ no, no te procupes miranda el regresará en un par de semanas segun la fecha esperada -_sonrio un poco al saber que no faltaba mucho-_ tch -_kanda solo con una mirada cerrada se marcho-_ kanda! la gente normal se despide -_grito allen un poco enfadado-_ jijijiji no hay ningun problema -_dijo lenalee-._

En La oficina de komui

Me alegra mucho que haigan regresado antes de lo previsto-_tomo un poco de su cafe-_ si, solo terminamos un par de semanas antes nuestras investigaciones y mi pupilo y yo decidimos regresar de una vez -_solo se escuchaba una voz vieja-_ si, si ya quiero saludar a todos ha pasado tanto tiempo jejjeje; Era lavi con un sonriza enorme.


	2. Chapter 2

cap 2 temporada 2: El Regreso

vaya vaya hace una año que no estoy aqui jejeje pero no han cambiado nada, bueno al menos lo digo yo -_decía lavi rascandose la cabeza-_ si puede que tu digas eso, pero desde mi punto de vista has cambiado mucho lavi-_dijo komui mientras bebía un poco de su taza-_ y que tanto investigaron por este largo año -_pregunto komui- _nada solo asuntos de los Bookman -_contesto el anciano-_ si lo se, los Bookman y sus investigaciones cerradas -_termino komui-_ pero lo bueno esque regresaron sanos y salvos, lavi iras a saludar a los demas estan todos en la cafetería -_dijo komui-_ si! ha pasado mucho tiempo de que no los veo quiero saludar a todos -_lavi dejo sus maletas en el lugar y se dirijio a la cafetería-_ y no ha sufrido algun cambio la inocencia de lavi? -_pregunto komui tras ver al joven salir-_ no, aunque una vez durante 2 semanas se enfermo no se si se deva a la inocencia _-dijo bookman-_ no creo lavi es una inocencia tipo equipamente, aunque puede cambiar tal y como hizo allen y lenalee, no cabe duda de que la inocencia ha estado cambiando mucho, despues de todo lo que ha pasado, quiero revisar dentro de unos dias la inocncia de lavi -_termino komui-_ si, haz lo que sea necesario para él es el sucesor de bookman aun no puede morir -_bookman tomo un poco de su té-_.

Ya en la cafetería

Allen y krory aun no terminaban de comer ya llevaban ahí 30 minutos pero sus estomagos no se llenaban, mientras miranda y lenalee solo veían como sus estomagos no tenían fin hasta que se abrio la puerta de la cafetría y vieron a alguien entrar, Hola a todos -_dijo lavi con voz alta-_ en ese instante todos se percataron de su llegada con grandes sonrizas y abrazos corrieron hacia lavi para resivirlo como se debía despues de casi un año, allen dejo la comida que tenía y le dio un gran abrazo, miranda se alegro tanto que hizo lo mismo, krory de tanta felicidad como usualmente lo hacia comenzo a llorar de felicidad, y lenalee se quedo asonbrada sin decir nada fue con lavi y lo abrazo muy fuerte, te extrañe mucho,-_con lagrimas en sus ojos-_ igual yo lenalee, no deje de pensar en ti cada día -_lo dijo con una sonrisa-_ quiero... te quiero -_decía lenalee-_ yo tambien -contestaba lavi- lavi te extrañamos estas casa -_dijo allen feliz como siempre-_ me alegro de verlos a todos tambien te extrañe allen -_se reía-_ lavi -_brotaban lagrimas de krory-_ kuro-chan, yo tambien te extrañe como has estado -_sonreía lavi-_ que bueno que regresaste sano -_dijo miranda-_ si muchas gracias miranda y como te va con kuro-chan-_lavi se reía haciendo cejas para sonrojar a miranda-_. Justo cuando termino lenalee lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a fuera a aquel arbolde cerezo donde todo empezo. aquí fue donde me enamore de ti, yo queria traerte aqui para cuando volvieras -_dijo lenalee-_ enserio?, eso no lo sabia, no sabes cuanto te extrañe todo este tiempo -_dijo lavi en tono serio-_ si yo tambien te extrañe te escribi cientos de cartas pero no sabia a donde madarlas, fue por eso que no sabía como contactarme con tigo -_lenalee había empezado a llorar-_ no llores tu sabes que te amo -_termino lavi-_ igual yo te extrañe mucho y tambien te amo -_solo se besaron-._


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo del fic perdon por la tardanza, espero que les agrade

cap 3.- Lotto y Arystar.

ya ha pasado casi un año de ese momento en el que marco mi vida, fue conocer a esa mujer, perdo despues de amarla tanto la tuve que asesinar, que clase de monstruo soy... no merezco la vida, pero conoci a esas personas llamadas ¨ amigos¨ las cuales me ayudaron a salir adelante despues de odiarme tanto, fue en especial haci una mujer la cual conoci en mi trancurso me recordaba a aquella difunta amada pero ya estaba listo para volver a abrir mi corazón aun no lo se, pero estoy seguro que devo intentarlo creo que será por mi bien, y fue ahí donde conocí a Miranda Lotto, mi nombre es Arystar Krory III y ha pasado casi un año de mi relación con miranda y todo me ha ido de maravilla con ella solo hay un problema por ahora, ¿qué regalaré? si esa pregunta no deja de dar vueltas por mi cabeza -_el exorcista se dava golpes-_ *en ese instante iba pasando lavi por el lugar y se quedo viendo a krory* kuro-chan, qué haces? por que te golpeas, te paso algo -_le preuntó lavi-_ lavi._-gritó krory y se lanzó contra lavi-_ necesito tu ayuda en algo muy importante, que necesitas kuro-chan,. En un parde dias miranda y yo cumplimos un año de nuestra relación y quiero que me ayudes a escoger un regalo o que le puedo dar, como tu y lenalee son novios que me recomiendas -_le suplicó a lavi-_ QUEEEE, yo nunca he dichó que lenalee y yo somos novios -_lavi se sonrojó-_ pero si todo el tiempo estan juntos y siempre que los veo estan tomados de la mano o besandose o tambien estan... CALLATE -_gritó lavi para interrumpir a krory para que dejara de hablar de esas cosas-_ bueno esta bien te ayudaré para que le compres algo a miranda, como que tenias planeado -_preguntó lavi-_, pues no se me ha ocurrido nada mas que unas flores -_dijó krory algo descepcionado-_ no te preocupes kuro-chan eso esta bien no tiene nada de malo, esto es lo que haremos -_le susurró en el oido-_ eso es exelente lavi eres un genio -_krory abrazo a lavi-_ kuro-chan... no tan fuerte me ahorcas -_batallaba para hablar lavi-_.

Lenalee-chan te necesito -_corrio miranda casi tropesandose -_ que pasa miranda -_lenalee la tomó para que no se callera-_ en un par de dias krory-san y yo cumplimos un año de nuestra relacion y te queria pedir un favor, que si me podrias ayudar para ver que le puedo regalar como tu y lavi son novios -_tomó a lenalee de la mano-_ este lavi y yo aun no somos novios, bueno en realidad no se creo que si -_lenalee hablaba sonrojada-_ pero y todo lo que hacen siempre los veo tomados de la mano besandose y otras cosas mas, pero mejor me callo -_miranda se interrumpía-_ miranda, no digas esas cosas, si las hacemos pero, bueno nada, esta bien te ayudaré con el regalo de krory emepezemos que tienes planeado regalarle -_preguntó lenalee-_ aun no tengo nada... -_miranda comenzo a llorar-_ no miranda no te precipites se nos ocurrira algo veamos... que tal una carta te parece para mí es un buen regalo -_dijó lenalee-_ si me parece esplendida idea y serias tan amable de ayudarme a escribirla -_miranda le preguntó-_ si esta bien vamos a un lugar callado para ponernos a escribir.

Ya despues de un par de dias llegó el día que estaban esperando el aniversario.

Miranda hace un año practicamente iniciamos un relación lo recuerdas -_empezó krory-_ si lo recuerdo muy bien fue el día mas hermoso de mi vida -_dijó miranda-_ como es nuestro aniversario, te queria regalar algo -_krory ya estaba sonrojado-_ si yo tambien iba a hacer lo mismo te parece si no lo damos al mismo tiempo -_miranda dijó tambien sonrojada-_ si me parece estupendo *los dos sacarón su regalo y por parte de krory estaba un ramo de rosas y una nota que decía ¨miranda te amo¨ y por parte de miranda era una carta muy larga y que se notaba que estuvo despierta horas trabajando* krory-san las flores... son hermosas -_miranda comenzo a llorar-_ señorita miranda la carta huele a usted siento su amor -_krory hizo lo mismo- _te amo -_se esucho al unizono y los dos se besaron- *al fondo de la habitación estaban lavi y lenalee obsevando-_ no lo puedo creer lenalee tu ayudaste a miranda -_pregunto lavi-_ si y yo tampoco creo que tu hayas ayudado a krory, lavi-_terminó lenalee-_ *lenalee y lavi solo se fueron tomados de la mano*.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos otra vez yo aqui seguire escribiendo pero algo les diré los proximos dos capítulos que haré seran relleno corto, espero que les guste y lo siento a los que esperaban que continuara con la historia esque por ahora no tengo muchas ideas pero igual espero que disfruten estos dos capitulos gracias.

4.-Yo no soy él parte 1

Oye allen -_habló lavi-_ dime lavi, que es lo mas raro que te ha pasado -_preguntó lavi-_ pues mas que nada raro fue molesto, una vez que mi maestro al no pagar sus deudas como normalmente lo hacia tuve que trabajar una semana en un bar y para ese entonces tenía 10 años así que fue una semana larga -_allen recordaba su pasado-_ maldito de mi maestro todo lo que tuve que pasar -_allen molesto y a la vez triste por todo lo que tenia que hacer por culpa de su maestro-_ y a ti lavi cual fue la cosa mas rara que te paso -_pregunto allen- _pues si, hubo algo que me paso que fue de lo mas raro mira todo empezo...

Balla que pesada noche... pero bueno creo que hoy será un mejor día no sabia que panda me estaria molestando tanto anoche -_lavi se levanto de la cama-_ espera un momento donde estoy? -se pregunto- esta no es mi habitación, espera un minuto esta es la habitación de lenalee, pero por que me habre quedado dormido aqui, enrealidad no se, donde estará lenalee bueno no le importará si me lavo la cara *fue al baño de la habitación y se lavo la cara* QUE! LENALEE? -_se callo al ver el reflejo- _soy yo?, espera no puedo ser yo el reflejo que vi era lenalee -_se volvio a acercar al reflejo- _no lo puedo creer soy Lenalee -_se estiraba las mejillas para asegurarse de lo que veía era cierto y no un juego de su mente-_ pero como paso, o cuando, o por que, espera... -_fijo su mirada hacia abajo- _mierda, si soy lenalee ahí estan sus... bueno mis... lo que sea esta ahí abajo -_se sonrojó-_ pero que pasará con lenalee esta en mi cuerpo? necesito pensar-_en eso se esucho el sonido de la puerta-_ Lenalee, vamos dijiste que hoy tomarias el desayuno con migo tu hermano mayor -_habló komui-_ komui aqui? esto va de mal en peor no se como es lenalee cuando esta con el, pero pues tengo que salir no tengo de otra *se arreglo como pudo se vistio sin ver y lo hizo rápido* -_abrio la puerta-_ buenos dias komui... perdon hermano -_dijo lavi-_ Lenalee te noto algo extraña tienes algo -_pregunto komui-_ no, hermano no tengo nada -_lavi intentando hacer su mejor imitación de lenalee-_ esta bien te creere _lo abrazo-_ quitaté komui, mierda ahora que recuerdo soy lenalee no puedo decir eso, vaya no sabia que lenalee era tan bajita -_penso lavi-_ *cuando iban caminando komui y lavi, lavi vio a su propio cuerpo dirijirse a la habitación de lenalee* lenalee?, -_hablo lavi con voz alta-_ dijiste algo lenalee -_respondio komui-_ no, nada hermano vayamos a almorzar -_finjio una sonriza-_ *lenalee solo los vio pasar* tonto lavi aunque seamos novios no es un pretexto para quitarme mi cuerpo, pero capas no fue el igualmente no se como terminamos así necesito saber como fue que paso todo esto -_lenalee se ponia a pensar-_ bueno por ahora disimularé todo lo que pase intentaré hacer mi mejor actucación de lavi, pero será mejor a esperar a que mi hermano y lavi terminen de almorzar solo espero que lavi no haga alguna idiotes en mi cuerpo.

*Paso 1 hora y vio a lavi salir de la cafetería lenalee rapidamente se acerco a lavi, tonto que nos hiciste -_grito y le jalo una mejilla a lavi osea a su propio cuerpo-_ ouch ouch duele duele -_dijó lavi-_ lenalee recuerda que es tu propio cuerpo no me pegues tanto -_decia lavi-_ si, lo se pero como nos paso todo esto -_pregunto lenalee-_ enrealidad no lo se yo desperte esta mañana y estaba en tu cuerpo -_dijó lavi-_ ¡quita tus manos de mi preciosa lenalee! -_grito komui-_ que mi hermano? -_dijo lenalee-_ si, no se como lo soportas te sobreproteje de mas lenalee no me dejaba hacer nada y sol estuve una hora con el -_suspiraba lavi-_ Komurin five ataca a la amenaza -_grito komui-_ *salio un robot enorme de la cafeteria destruyendo varias pardes y puertas* que komurin volvio -_se puso la mano en la cara lenalee-_ diablos esos robots dan una lata -_dijo lavi-_ bueno yo terminare con eso *movio su mano a su pierna izquierda buscando su martillo pero no lo encontro* mierda soy lenalee ya no tengo la inocencia -_se preocupo lavi -_ y no se como usar las botas de lenalee... diablos lo olvide ahora que cambiamos cuerpos tambien nuestras inocencias que vamos a hacer lavi? -_pregunto lenalee-_ no lo se, -_termino lavi- _komurin five trae a lenalee y termina con la piraña de lavi -_dijo komui-_ *salio una mano gigante y trajo a lavi hasta donde estaba komui* *despues la maquina se movio hacia donde estaba lenalee* lenalee, digo lavi corre es lo único que puedes hacer -_grito lavi-_ esta bien -_lenalee se puso a correr-._


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos despues de mucho tiempo de no escribir por falta de ideas vine de nuevo para continuar con el fic, espero que les guste bueno que mas da empezemos

Cap 5: yo no soy él parte 2

*lenalee no corria tan rápido como normalmente lo haria devido a que no estaba en su cuerpo* lavi sigue corriendo, esa cosa esta a punto de alcanzrte -_le gritó lavi a lenalee- _y por que lo protejes tanto mi hermosa lenalee es tu novio acaso, si es así para que sufra mas y que no se acerque a mi hermana esa piraña de lavi -_komui lloraba tras ver a lenalee supuestamente procupada por lavi-_ maldita sea con el cuerpo de lavi no puedo correr bien si tan solo tuviera mi inocencia todo saldría bien, espera... -_lenalee pensó- _tal vez no tenga mi inocencia, pero si la de lavi -_saco el martillo del bolsillo izquierdo-_ crece! crece! crece! -_le gritaba al martillo lenalee-_ que esta cosa no sirve no pasa nada que tonteria -_dejó caer el martillo-_ espera, que tiro lenalee, mi martillo tona no tiene respero por las cosas de los demas -_lavi se molesto- _*corrio y recojio el martillo* crece! crece! crece! -_el martillo crecio a un tamaño enorme- *_y con eso vasto para destruir el robot de komui* komurin five -_komui lloraba por su robot pero se interrumpio el mismo-_ lenalee? como pudiste controlar la inocencia de lavi? -_le pregunto a lavi-_ no, no es nada komui digo hermano -_lavi solo despisto como pudo y se marcho-_ *levanto a lenalee del suelo por lo cansada que estaba y se marcharon* lavi, como pudiste controlar tu inocencia incluso estando en mi cuerpo -_preguntó lenalee-_ no lo se la verdad, no me funcionó para nada la tuya pero tomé la mía y funciono enrealidad no lo se, diablos lenalee como puedes caminar siendo tan bajita -_lavi se quejaba-_ no es tu culpa, no es mi culpa que estes tan alto... ta bien para mi es muy dificil estar siempre en tu cuerpo tampoco creas que me gusta estar tan alta -_lenalee se quejaba-_ y aparte no puedo caminar con esta falda tan corta, siento que todos me miran -_lavi intentaba bajar la corta falda mientras estaba sonrojado-_ oye no me toques ahí tonto -_le quitaba la mano-_ lenalee... -_lavi la miraba friamente-_ que que pasa? -_se exalto la chica-_ no se por que me prohibes tocarte si... bueno tu sabes lo que hemos hecho jejeje creo yo que te he tocado lo suficiente-_lavi reía pircaramente provocando a lenalee-_ tonto -_le jalaba las mejillas-_ esa vez me dejé llevar fue todo lo que paso pero deja de tocarme tonto-lenalee se pusó roja- pero lenalee no quieres que haga esto -_lavi se ponía a jugar con los pechos de la chica-_ jejeje me gusta hacerte enfadar -_lenalee muy sonrojada al ver lo que lavi hacia con su cuerpo no sabia que hacer-_ tonto! -_le detuvo ambas manos y se las pusó contra pared-_ deja de jugar con mi cuerpo -_lenalee lo besó-_ lenalee... me besaste aun yo estando en tu cuerpo -_lavi le preguntó-_ sabes que yo te amo pasé lo que pase así que no me importa nada mientras estemos los dos juntos -_lenalee sonrío- _jejeje eres linda aun estando en mi cuerpo, y tambien ya se como se siente cuando yo hago lo que haces ahora con migo -_lavi sonrojado-_ oye creo que devería soltarte no se ve un poco mal -_habló lenalee-_ si ... yo digo pues parece que me quieres violar jejeje -_lavi dijó para hacer sentir mal a la chica-_.

Oye lavi y entonces como quieres que te crea esto -_le dijó allen a lavi-_ sabes que nadie te creera si se lo cuentas a alguien verdad -_allen insistio-_ si lo se allen nadie me creria que cambie de cuerpo con lenalee... -_dijo lavi-_ vez todo es mentira jajaja -_allen rio-_ allen no te rias! lo que te dijo lenalee es verdad -_grito lavi estando dentro del cuerpo de lenalee-_.


	6. Chapter 6

Enserio lo lamento al no haber escrito en mucho tiempo lo siento, tuve unos compromisos y yo sin ideas pero despues de refrescar mi memomira estoy aqui devuelta, espero que les guste el cap

cap 6.-Y sigo en tu mirada

vaya espero que un día me enseñes esas cartas vale -_pregunto lavi- _no! tonto, tienen cosas muy romanticas -_se sonrojo lenalee-_ pero se supone que van para -_reía lavi-_ si iban para ti... pero igualmente mejor no las leas,solo ten esta- lenalee alza la mano- *mostrando una carta muy bien hecha con un moño y una calcomania de un corazón en el frente* es para mi -_pregunto lavi-_ pues para quien mas podría ser -_lenalee molesta-_ no, bueno esta bien no tenias que enojarte -_comenzo a abrir la carta pero fue interrumpido por la mano de lenalee-_ no, leela cuando este solo aquí me da pena -_se sonrojo-_ oh vamos lenalee la escribiste para mi no creo que tenga nada de malo que la lea aquí -_insitió lavi- _no! te dije que la leas en tu habitación, ahora quiero estar contigo todo lo que pueda no vez que te fuiste un año, te extrañe mucho -_lenalee agacho la cabeza-_lenalee... -_lavi le levanto la mirada-_ crees que fuiste la única... yo tambien te extrañe demasiado, creeme no me conformava con ver tu foto cada mañana -_lavi le decía a los ojos directamente- _tonto eres un tonto -_contestaba lenalee- _por que?, por que con cada tus palabras me enamoras mas lo sabias? -_lenalee sonreía- _vaya... extrañaba tu sonrisa tan hermosa -_lavi le devolvía la sonrisa- _*la chica comenzaba a tocar el pelo del joven, los dos se sentaron debajo de ese árbol y ambos se quedaron dormidos paso 30 minutos y lenalee desperto* vaya sentí su calor el amor entre nosotros , pero por que -_comenzaba a llorar-_ por que tenia que ser un bookman... -lavi al parecer ya estaba escuchando lo que decía lenalee y e tambien sufría por tener que ser del clan bookman, para que la chica no sospechara empezo a abrir su ojo- buenos dias lenalee, por que lloras? -_le pregunto_- es solo que te vez muy lindo cuando duermes eso es todo -_se quito las lagrimas y las cambio por una sonrisa- _ya nos hemos alejado mucho es mejor que regresemos, no quiero que tu hermano me coma jejje _-comenzo a reir-_ si, sigue cuidandome como siempre de hecho dijo que te iba a casar -_lenalee le dijo con vos pensativa-_ que! y por que ami? -_lavi se sorprendio-_ es por que dices que eres una piraña por haberme enamorado -_lenalee comenzó a reir- _dile que no es mi culpa estar tan guapo -_lavi saco la lengua- _jajajaja tonto sobre todo tu eres el guapo -_se burlo de el lenalee-_ si pero aun así me elijiste -_lavi continuo con la lengua afuera- _-_la chica junto su lengua con la de lavi, y depues metio la lengua de lavi en su boca-_ oye oye, no me comas -_a lavi no se le entendía nada-_ -_lenalee lo solto y comenzo a reirse- _jajaja tonto te oiste divertido vale vamos con los demas -_se levanto y se limpio la falda-_ vamos linda, -_lavi comenzo a cminar pero antes tomó la mano de la chica-_.

por un momento pense que ustedes no volverían -hablo komui- era una orden de ustedes teniamos que volveron quisieramos o no -contesto bookman- pero bueno terminarón sus investigaciones -_pregunto komui- _no, pero no solo volvimos por que ustedes no lo ordenaron necesito refuerzos hay posibiladades de que mi apendriz y la joven lenalee conrran peligro incluyendo al joven walker -_bookman tomo un sorbo de tu te-_ lavi, lenalee y allen? que tienen ellos -_pregunto komui-_ invstigue un poco de los noah a pesar de que solo quedan tyki y el conde aun planean cosas, se que su siguiente objetivo será e corazón me refiero a la señorita lenalee, pero tambien iran tras el señor walker ya que es un exorcista muy destacado preferirán desaserse priemro de él y mi aprendiz ha estado un cpo diferente cun su inocencia y quiero que lo investigues tu -_respondió bookman-_ si yo revisaré la inocencia de lavi, no sabría que el conde aun estuviera tramando planes, pero le agradezco mucho la información bookman -_termino komui- _solo hablé de esta información por que mi alumno corré peligro incluyendo a su pequeña hermana y sabe usted que si muere uno el otro se suicidará -_terminó bookman y se retiró- _lenalee... lavi... por favor lavi, protege a mi lenalee lo mas que puedas -_terminó komui acomodandose los lentes-._


	7. Chapter 7

Y yo continuo escribiendo lo mas que pueda por que por desgracia para algunos mi fanfic esta por terminar, pero solo les digo gracias por todo el tiempo que se han tomado en leerlo.

cap 7.- Inocencia

Despues de la noticia que había recibido komui con respecto a lo que le imformó Bookman el solo espero hasta el día siguiente.

Estaban los tres exorcistas relacionados, allen, lenalee y lavi esperando a komui en su oficina. Me alegra mucho que llegrarán los tres -_saludo komui-_ para que no quieres aquí? -_pregunto lenalee-_ lo que quiero es informales acerca de algo, nos hemos enterado de que el conde milenario esta tramando atacar el cuartel general de nuevo, pero esta vez tratarán de venir por ti lenalee, pero primero quieren deshacerse de allen walker ya que el ha conseguido la sincronización con su inocencia del 100% así que allen necesito que te cuides un gran exorcista como tu no puede ser asesinado así de simple -_habló komui volteando con allen-_ y yo que tengo que ver en esta noticia -_intervino lavi-_ si, tu serás lo último, lavi por el momento allen te puedes retirar -_terminó komui-_ pero por que hay algo que no deba de saber? -_pregunto allen-_ no, es solo que no necesitas saber mas -_respondió seriamente komui-_ valla esta bien m iré con permiso -_allen se retiró del lugar-_ Lavi, tu estas aquí por una cosa, tu inocencia dijo bookman que has estado reaccionando un poco diferente con ella -_se estaba dando a entender komui-_ si, de hecho mi inocencia ha estado un poco ten aqui esta no se si que quieras reviar -_alzó la mano con su martillo en ella-_ es todo? -_pregunto lavi-_ no, activala al mismo tiempo que la de lenalee -_le dijó komui a lavi-_ pero por que hermano, por que al mismo tiempo que sucede -_preguntoó lenalee-_ solo haganlo... inocencia, activate -_se esucho al unísono-_ duele -_habló lenalee-_que te sucede lenalee te encuentras bien -le preguntó lavi-son mis piernas me duelen un poco solo es eso -_lenalee prentdió que no le dolian-_ a que se deve esto komui -_preguntó lavi-_ a lo que se debe es a que como lenalee es el resultado mas posible al corazón reacciona con tu inocencia pero no se por que solo con la tuya ya que he visto con demas exorcitas y solo con la tuya lenalee empieza a sentirse mal -_analizaba komui- _no me digas que -_se interrumpia lavi-_ puede ser, pero por que lavi -_pregunto lenalee- _puede haber posibilidades de que el corazón este partido en dos y tu tengas una mitad y lavi la otra -_respondió komui-_ así que estas serán las indicaciones aun no sabemos cuando el conde atacará este lugar pero lavi, no dejes que le pasé algo a lenalee yo lo sé ustedes tienen una relación lavi protegelá por lo que mas quieras se lo prometí a sus padres antes de que murieran -_terminó de hablar komui- _yo... soy... la otra parte-_lavi estaba atónito por la respuesta-_ lavi te encuentras bien, que tu tengas la otra mitad del corazón no pasará nada descuida estaremos bien -_lenalee tomaba su mano-_ no!, yo no puedo ser la otra mitad, yo soy un bookman, la orden oscura no tiene que ver conmigo -_lavi soltó la mano de lenalee y se retiró rapidamente-_ lavi... -_lenalee se quedo inmovil-_ descuida lenalee, lo conozco un bookman no se puede interferir con los humanos el es la ecepción ya que te ama a ti, pero el saber que siempre tendrá que estar en la orden le podría afectar mucho su primer propósito no era venir a conocerte si no a llenar sus registros, pero se que hará lo correcto -_komui abrazó a lenelee-_ hermano por que -_lenalee comenzaba a llorar-._

Mientras tanto lavi se dirijió a la habitación de Bookman muy molesto.

Por que! por que no me dijiste -_llego azotando muy fuertemente la puerta-_ sabía que no lo tomarias de manera buena -_bookman lo ignoraba-_ dime anciano, dime -_lo sujetaba fuertemente-_ eres un idiota! -_golpeo a lavi-_ tienes una mayor responsabilidad ahora y solo sabes hacer estupidces -_gritó bookman-_ tu... lo sabias desde antes verdad... -_lavi se interrumpía -_ como lo hiciste! -_lavi gritó-_ era una suposición teniamos una pequeña teoría de que tu y la señorita lenalee tuvieran el corazón, no sabiamos cual de los dos la tenía pero al parecer se manifesto mas rápido en la señorita, eso me quitó la precupación un poc pero despues tu viniste con los cambios en tu inocencia y despues de examinarla correctamente eres la otra mitad descubrimos que la señorita lenalee tenia la otra mitad es como si la inocencia mas fuerte se hubiera divido en dos una parte la tienes tu y otra lenalee -_terminó bookman-_ pero tu lo dijiste cuando llegamos a este lugar no hay que intervenirnos con los humanos es la primera regla des los bookman no?, entonces por que mierdas me diste la otra mitad -_lavi seguia molesto- _simplemente no se que hacer ser un exorcista o seguir mi clan dime! -_lavi no se lograba controlar-_ has lo que pienses que sea necesario en caso de que tengas que quedarte aquí lo haras si no continuaremos recopilando imformación -_bookman habló seriamente-_ necesito pensar -_lavi habló y cerró la puerta-._

*comenzó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que lenalee lo detuvo tomandolo de la mano*.

lavi... lo se todo -_lenalee estaba triste-_ se que no sabes que hacer ser un bookman o un exorcista, tu no viste a la orden para convatir akumas verdad solo viniste para llenar tu registo, se que te molesta tener la otra mitad del corazón -_salía una lagrima-_ lenalee.. necesito pensar, yo no devería estar aqui ya, no le puedo fayar a mi clan yo se que los humanos solo saben causar guerra tras guerra tras guerra , por eso comenze a odiar a los humanos, pero tu me hiciste cambiar hacer 3 años el día en que te ví cambie y decidí que no solo estaba qui para registrar e hecho historico si no tambien para amarte, pero en cuando me enteré del corazón entre en panicó la desición que siempre quize evadir ahora la tengo enfrente mi amor por ti o mi dever como bookman -_lavi hablabá si ver a lenalee-_ sabes que lo que tu hagas será lo mejor -_lenalee sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos-_ lenalee... yo por mas que sea durá la situación nunca te dejaré te lo prometo -_abrazó a la chica-_ lavi... por que tuviste que ser un bookman -_lenalee pensó-._


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno ya estamos entrando a la etapa final de la historia espero que les haya gustado dando nuevamente gracias por el tiempo que hayan tomado en leer el fic sin mas remedio o palabras que decir, empezemos.

cap 8.-No importa lo que pasé estaré contigo

-_lavi suelta a lenalee-_ yo se que tomaré la decisión correcta deverías irte a domir -_habló lavi-_ es muy tarde, si lo se pero no podia estar tranquila sabiendo eso de de ti, pero confiaré en que tomaras la decisión correcta igualmente en solo estas contigo me hace muy feliz -_lenalee sonrio-_ vaya te vez tan hermosa vajo la luz de la luna -_le dijo lavi un poco sonrojado-_ tonto no me hagas sonrojarme, _-lenalee le contesto pero apesar de eso ya estaba sonrojada-_ como quisiera estar contigo para siempre, dejar todos nuestro problemas a un lado y ser felices _-sonrió lavi_- te amo lavi, te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado -_se puso de puntillas y alcanzó a tocar los labios de lavi-_ valla no sabia que eras tan bajita -_lavi se rió-_ yo no soy bajita tu eres muy alto -_lenalee se intentó defender-_ ya es un poco tarde te acompaño a tu habitación -_lavi alzó la mano en forma de invitación para acompañarla-_ *despues de caminar varios pasillos llegaron a la habitación de lenalee* bueno aqui me despido, pero descuida mañana te veré verdad ?-_preguntó lavi-_ si, mañana nos veremos -_en lo que se iban a despedir de un abrazó se escucho un estallido muy fuerte-_ que será? -_ambos hablarón al unisono-_ *venia kanda corriendo del final del pasillo* lavi, lenalee, se ha informado que el conde ataco mucho antes de lo que teniamos planeado vajen abajo hay demasiados akumas que destruir -_kanda solo pasó corriendo-_ -_ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos-_ sabes que siempre que este contigo no me pasará nada verdad ?_ -preguntó lenalee-_ si, no dejaré que nada te pase -_sonrió lavi- _-_ambos tomarón sus armas de exorcistas, lenalee sus botas y lavi su martillo-._

*llegando en la parte baja de la orden* -_ya se encontraba allen walker, kanda y krory destruyendo varios akumas-_ descuiden vinimos tan pronto como pudimos -_gritó lavi-_ -_en lo que el grita siente una mano en el hombro-_ buena noches joven -_habló tyki-_ eres tu! -_lavi se quedo sin voz, ya que recordó a la persona que estuvo a punto de arrancarle la vida-_ -_justo cuanddo tyki iba a atacar se atraveso el sable de kanda-_ que haces ahí mirando como un idiota muevete lavi! -_le gritó-_ ...s...i... -_lavi estaba congelado por la imagen-_ -_llegó lenalee, lo tomó y se lo llevo lejos del area-_.

Lavi estas bien? -_le preguntó lenalee-_ si estoy bien solo que ver a tyki despues de que casi perdí la vida me quede sin palabras -_lavi hablaba en voz baja-_ por favor no me lo recuerdes-_lenalee comenzó a llorar-_ que te pasa lenalee? -_preguntó lavi-_ promete que saldras bien de esta pelea, esa vez que te vi conectado a cables, no lo soportaba prometeme que no será asi esta vez -_lenalee seguía llorando y fue intervenida por la mano de lavi-_ regresaré bien siempre y cuando tu tambien lo prometas -_lavi sonrió-_ si,_ regresaremos los dos juntos -_lenalee siguió la sonrisa-.

vamos espadachin antes eras mas rápido -_le dijó tyki a kanda-_ no me subestimes noah -_contestó kanda-_ no te relajes tanto tyki -_gritó lavi-_ gouka kaijin -_comenzo a rodear su cuerpo por el aura de la inocencia-_ hiban!-_gritó y lanzó un dragon de fuego hacia tyki-_.


	9. Chapter 9

Como siempre imformo estoy tan cerca del final espero que ustedes lo esten esperando bueno sin mas palabras he aquí el noveno episodio los saluda Ricardo strife

cap 9.- Arystar III

*el fuego se acercaba rápidamente a tyki* vay vaya niño nunca olvidas mi habilidad especial de poder atravezar las cosas -_tyki se burlo y desaparecio en una pared- -reaparece detras de lavi atravesando el cuerpo de lavi con su mano-_ no aprendes verdad la última vez saliste muy herido hoy tienes planeado morir -_tyki sonrio macabramente-_ tu serás mi oponente -_krory lo tomo del hombro para lanzarlo lejos- _a ti nunca te habia visto antes vampiro -_lo miró confundido tyki-_ perdonamen por no presentarme mi nnombre es arystar... Arystar Krory III el hombre que te derrotará noah -_krory lo miro con su inocencia activada-_ oye... _-habló kanda-_ planeas derrotarlo tu solo -_le preguntó-_ kuro-chan estas seguro el es un opnente de cuidado -_lo alarmó lavi-_ si, conozco su habilidad pero esto no es por mi es por ti lavi, nunca perdonaré lo que le ha hecho a mis camaradas y mucho menos a mi hogar -_krory se enfurecio-_ vamos ataca vampiro si crees poder derrotarme -_tyki lo provocó-_ nunca te burles de un exorcista! -_en la última palabra krory dio un salto hacia él-_ *tyki intento esquivarlo con su habilidad pero solo fue estrellado contra una parde de forma brutal*.

Vamos lavi, kanda ayuden a allen y lenalee con los akumas nivel 4 yo podré encargarme de él estoy seguro -_krory les grito-_ no vamos ...-_kanda solo salió conrriendo-_ ten cuidado kuro-chan -_lavi salió detras de kanda-_ maldito, estoy sangrando... pero como mi habilidad me devio permitir traspasarte como fue que me atrapaste -_tyki tenía sangre en la boca-_ es por mi inocencia incluso con tu habilidad no puedes atavesar la inocencia y mi inocencia es mi sangre solo cubrí mi manos con mi sangre para poder tomarte, en fin no puedes tocar mis organos sin antes detruirte por la inocencia en mi sangre -_krory exlicó al noah-_ vaya así que mi habilidad es inutil contigo vampiro, me gustaba mas ganarte en cartas pero si lo que necesito es matarte con gusto lo haré -_tyki lanzó a krory lejos despues para atravesarlo con su mano-_ ... tch -_krory escupió sangre-, pero como -se preguntó-_ tal vez no puedo atravesarte con mi habilidad pero tease si puede idiota -_y le mostraba la navaja de energia que portaba-_ descuida vampiro no te mataré como lo quería hacer con el chico del parche ya que no puedo a ti solo te rebanaré hasta la muerte -_tomó un poco de la sangre de krory y la bebio-_ no... dejaré que me derrotes siempre que tenga a alguien quien proteger idiota -_krory sonrio-_ a que te refieres vampiro -_pregunto tyki-_ tu por quien peleas cual es tu razón de pelear, no tengo alguna vampiro -_contesto tyki-_ yo por eso no perderé por que le prometí a mis camaradas ganar y eso lo haré -_rio krory-_ dejaté de idioteces -_tyki lo atravezo varias veces hasta dejar a krory tirado rodeado de mucha sangre-_ te lo dije exorcista yo nunca fallo y es por eso que a ti si te mataré -_estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia-_ tu nunca me derrotaras -_krory lo tomo por el cuello y comenzo a beber su sangre- _que haces... -_tyki se empezó a llenar de estrellas en la cara-_ te inyecte la poca sangre que me quedaba concentre mi inocencia en esa mordida y te la dí no me agradezcas -_krory solo callo el suelo-_ _maldito vampiro! -tyki gritó y se convirtio en cenizas-_ serán 5 minutos de que me tomé un descanso y regresaré al combate -_krory se quedo dormidó-_

*En otro lado del cuartel*

Dejala ir conde -_decía allen tirado en el suelo-_ sueltame idiota -_gritaba lenalee-_ tu eres el corazón niña si te asesino y destruyo tu inocencia será mejor para los noah -_habló el conde-_ hiban! -_salio el dragon de fuego obligando al conde a soltar a lenalee-_ lenalee te encuentras bien -_le preguntó lavi-_ si te lo agradezco mucho lavi -_lenalee sonrio-_ puedes pararte moyashi -_habló kanda-_ tengo nombre bakanda -_allen se paró molesto-_ significa que aun puedes pelar adelante -_sonrio levemente kanda-_*los tres exorcistas se pusieron de pie para convatir al conde milenario y terminar con esto de una vez*.


	10. Chapter 10

Penúltimo cap lo siento tanto, si es que les gusto pero ya lo tengo que terminar este cap y uno mas y esta hitoria que tanto me gusto a mi terminaré bueno sin palabras... os mando un saludo Ricardo Strife

cap 10.-Deak Bookman Jr

vaya los tres principales perros de la orden me quieren matar que gracioso -_rió el conde-_ es una promesa que tu moriras aquí conde -_habló allen-_ vamos por todas -_gritó lavi-_ *los tres exorcistas seguían peleando pero parecian juguetes salian y salian volando solo con un poco del poder del conde* maldita sea es demasiado fuerte -_lavi habló ya muy herido-_ ustedes son muy aburridos -_el conde marcho dejando a un akuma nivel 4 en su lugar-_ ahora yo sere su opnente niños espero que me diviertan -_rió el akuma-_ maldito conde se volvio a escapar maldita sea -_allen golpeo el suelo-_ despues lamentas moyashi ahora hay que destuir esa cosa -_kando corrio con su sable-_ *el akuma literalmente tenia el mismo poder del conde ninguno de los tres podian con el incluso con sus fuerzas unidas* yo tambien soy una exorcista chicos yo tambien ayudaré -_se acercó lenalee al lugar-_ -_lavi solo la vio saltar hacia el akuma y la siguió-_ inocencia activate! -_ambos gritarón al mismo tiempo y se desmayaron-_ lavi lenalee! _-grito allen pero no de podia distraer devido al opnente-_ -_kanda solo los dejó apartados del peligro y continuo peleando-_.

Donde estoy -_se preguntaba lenalee-_ nunca antes habia visto este lugar -_caminaba sin rumbo-_ tu que haces aqui? -_vio una figura parecida a lavi hablandole-_ lavi me da gusto verte donde estamos -_se intento acercar-_ yo no soy lavi -l_e contesto-_ mi nombre es deak bienvenida lenalee-san -_sonrio-_ deak? lavi no te entiendo donde estamos por que hablas tan raro -_lenalee comenzaba a preocuparse-_ no me conoces yo soy el verdadero lavi solo soy un bookman -hablaba sin expreciones- Lenalee no lo escuches! -_gritó lavi- _lavi? pero si tu eres lavi quien es el? -_le preguntó al verdadero lavi- _el es deak se supone que el es el verdadero bookman que tengo dentro de mi pero siempre lo desprecie tecnicamente el es mi contraparte no lo esuches -_habló lavi-_ siempre eres llamado cuando no eres necesario verdad lavi -_habló deak-_ pero yo he vivido aqui mucho tiempo haci que creo que en tu mente no me puedes ganar como siempre así que ahora tomaré control de este cuerpo y haré el bookman que el clan necesita -_deak sacó la inocencia-_ alejaté lenalee este tipo es de cuidado -_lavi la aparto-_ no lavi si ese persona es tu pasado quiero afrontar tu pasdo contigo por que te amo -_lenalee se opuso-_ vaya te lo agradezco mucho-_lavi sonrio-_ tecnicamente tengo al corazón completo enfrente de mi pero qeu psaria si desaparece una mitad o capas las dos... Hiban! -_salió el dragon de fuego por parte de deak-_ vamos lavi hay que ganarle -_grtió lenalee ya con su inocencia activada-_ no puedo lenalee en mi mente no existe la inocencia no puedo utilizar el martillo pero aun así pelaere con todo lo que pueda -_lavi corrio hacia deak-_ vaya lavi sigues siendo tan invecil -d_eak rió y puso el martillo para atacar a lavi-_ no interfieras lenalee no dejaré que te pase nada malo -_lavi ataco a deak haciendo que suelte el martillo-_ lo siento deak yo soy el único que puede existir -_lavi tomo una daga y se la encajo a deak-_ tch -_deak escupió sangre-_ por que lavi... por que tomaste esa decisión ellos son temporales -_deak hablaba ya sin fuerzas-_ yo se lo que hago deak lo siento tu no me sirves igualmente los bookman seguiran lo siento deak pero los bookman seguiran y mis amigos los puedo perder seré el primer bookman que cambie el rumbo del clan -_lavi contestaba seriamente-_ lavi... tu... nunca comprendes pero tengo que aceptarte yo nunca desaparece nunca lavi tenlo claro -_deak solo se esfumo-_ vamonos lenalee -_lavi se paró-_ pero lavi como salimos de tu mente o mas bien dicho como entramos a tu mente-_lenalee no comprendía- _esto se devió a que el corazón solo era un inocencia pero despues se dividio en dos una la tuviste tu y la otra parte yo pero cuando ambos activamos nuestras inocencias el corazón se intento juntar trayendote a ti dentro de mi mente descuida se como saldremos -_lavi sonrio-_ como -_preguntó lenalee y se vio un destello y ella ya habia vuelto a la normalidad-_ lavi te encuentras bien -_lenalee lo movia-_ no me muevas mucho aun me duele el cuerpo -_lavi reía-_ -_lavi se levanto y vio a allen tirado y el akuma sujetando a kanda-_.

Vaya niños ustedes no son divertidos son muy deviles -_decía el akuma a kanda-_ nunca me derrotaras vestia asquerosa-_habló kanda con poca fuerza-_ esa fue tu muerte -_el akuma acerco su navaja pero no acerto-_ -_lenalee llevo a kanda lejos para protegerlo-_ bueno vasta de idioteces ahora te derrotaremos -_habló lavi-_ si nosotros somos el corazón te asesinaremos por lo que le hiciste a nuestro hogar y compañeros preparate -_contestó lenalee-_ vaya mas niños esto será divertido -_habló el akuma riendose-_ *ambos saltaron para atacar*.


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias es la primera palabra que devo de decir hacia todos los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer mi fic este es el último espisodio y pues espero que les haya gustado gracias y os mando un gran saludo y un abrazó

Ricardo Strife

cap 11.- Te Amo

*lenalee y lavi siguieron pelando contra el akuma nivel 4 pero sus ezfuersos parecian inutiles ya que no podían vencerlo de ninguna forma*

Vaya lenalee odio a este sujeto nos trata como sus juguetes y no podemos tocarle un pelo -_lavi estaba tirando en el suelo-_ lo es demasiado fuerte como para nosotros -_lenalee comenzaba a ponerse de pie otra vez-_ tengo una idea pero puede ser arriesgada -_lavi volteó a ver a lenalee-_ que sucede? -_lenalee pregunto-_ usemos el corazón -afirmó lavi- pero como lo haremos no sabemos como activar el corazón-_lenalee respondió con duda-_ solo lo sabremos si lo intentamos -_lavi alzó la mano-_ tienes razón nosotros somos el corazón se que podremos -_lenalee tomo la mano de lavi- _inocencia acitvate! -_se escucho el unisono y comenzo a verse un aura verde en la mano izquierda de lavi-_que es esto? -_comenzó a preguntarse y alterarse-_ creo que es la inocencia es el corazón por favor lavi ve y destruye el akuma -_lenalee sonrio-_ te juro que lo mataré por lo que les hizo a todos ahh! *lavi dió un gran salto y golpeo al akuma con su brazo izquierdo vio solo como explotaba y se convertia en cenizas*.

vaya todo esto terminó es un milagro verdad lenalee -_sonrió lavi-_ si, pudimos lavi -_la chica solo abrazó al joven-_.

Despues todo comenzó lentamente a volver todo a la normalidad kanda y allen pasarón varias semanas en la emfermia krory pasó un mes entero ya que sus heridas fueron mucho mas fuertes pero igualmente pudó recuperarse lenalee y lavi tan solo duraron dos semanas ahí ya que sus heridas no tardaron mucho en sanar la orden se volvio a reponer de aquel golpe que sufrió...

vaya lavi tan solo han pasado un par de dias y la orden ya casi esta completa a comoe estaba antes -_lenalee sonrió-_ si, pero recuerdan que nos dijeron que estuvieramos en la cafeteria a las 7 tu y yo bueno al menos eso me dijo allen pero no se para que -_lavi _caminaba pero al vez se preguntaba- *ambos entraron a la vez* Felicidades! -_se hoyo por parte de todos los miembros de la orden, con una pancarta enorme que decía ¨lavi y lenalee les deseamos lo mejor¨* _que es esto? _-los dos preguntaron-_ yo apruebo tu relación lenalee, estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado a tu hombre -_habló komui- _pero komui seguro que no me haras algo-_preguntaba lavi riendose-_ igualmente te vigilaré piraña no dejaré que le hagas algo malo a mi lenalee -_komui lo amenazó con su mirada frustradora-_ ya, hermano dejalo en paz -_lenalee se interpuzó y abrazó a lavi-_ todos en la orden esperemos que sean felices -_decía allen con una gran sonrisa-_ -_lenalee comenzó a llorar-_ lenalee que sucede-_preguntó lavi-_ esque... esta reunión es hermosa es lo mejor que me haya podido pasar -_tomó a lavi del rostro y lo beso-_. Esperemos que sean felices -_les deso miranda-_ muchas gracias miranda -_contestó lenalee-_ lavi estoy tan feliz por ti -_krory lloraba y abrazaba a lavi-_ gracias kuro-chan tu tambien eres un muy gran amigo -_lavi reía-_ -_pero fue interrumpido por silencio cuando él se acerco a bookman-_ no estas enojado abuelo -_preguntó lavi-_ desobedeciste la principal regla de clan no interferirse con los humanos pero si estas seguro te permitó salirte del clan -_bookman se quedó en silenció -_descuida abuelo descuida podré con los dos -_lavi reía-_ a que te refieres idiota tomalo con mas seriedad -_bookman lo golpeó-_ oye abuelo sigues teniendo la misma fuerza de siempre -_lavi intento quitarse el dolor-_ se que podras con los dos-_solo quedó callado despues-_esto es de parte de todos muchas felicidades salud-_komui alzó una copa y todos brindarón por lavi y lenalee-._

5 meses despues.

*lenalee y lavi estaban recargados en el mismo árbol de flor de cerezó* nunca creí que mi hermano nos fuera a aceptar jijijiji -_lenalee rió y tomo la mano de lavi-_ lo se komui me sorprendió de su madurez-_lavi siguío con las risas-_ oye no hables mas de mi hermano tu tampoco eres muy maduro que se pueda decir -_lenalee le jalaba la mejilla a lavi-_ pues al parecer si por que yo le llevo dos años a cierta persona que esta a lado mio -_lavi la señalo con la mirada-_ tonto -_lenalee lo golpeó-_ ya se que eres mayor pero tampoco me lo recuerdes dentro de poco cumpliré 18 años -_sonrió- _si puede ser pero yo cumpliré 20 así que siempre seré mas grande que tu -_lavi sacó la lengua-_ si lo se -_lenalee se lanzó arriba de él y lo beso-_ te amo lenalee y nunca me alejaré de ti -_lavi sonrió -_y crees que yo si quiero separarme de ti -_lenalee devolvió la sonrisa- -un último beso se difundió en el viento-_.

os agradezco su espera un gran abrazo y saludo

Ricardo Strife.


End file.
